creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Backstage
„Es wird nie zu Ende sein. Bis zum Morgen bist du Mein.“ – Oonagh, Tanz mit mir Prolog: Sie und ich Es ist noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, aber an Schlaf ist für mich momentan nicht zu denken. Nicht, dass es mich wundern würde, ich schlafe nie besonders gut, und um halb Fünf Uhr morgens wach zu sein ist eher ein Normalzustand. Was nicht normal ist, ist die Tatsache, dass jemand neben mir liegt. Obwohl, so ganz unnormal ist das schon wieder nicht, in den letzten Wochen kam es das eine ums andere Mal vor, allerdings habe ich mich noch lange nicht daran gewöhnt. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, während ich daran denke, dass ich noch vor einem Jahr nicht einmal in Erwägung hätte ziehen können, dass ich jemals mit jemandem wie Melanie zusammen sein würde. Ich drehe mich ein wenig nach rechts, zu ihr, und stütze mich auf den Ellbogen, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten. Sie schläft noch und sieht nun auf eine Weise schön aus, die sich vollkommen von ihrem wachen Zustand unterscheidet. Ist sie wach, besticht sie durch warme, dunkelbraune Augen, ein nachdenkliches, interessiertes Gesicht und, um der naturgemäß in unserer DNS verwobenen Oberflächlichkeit ihren Platz einzuräumen, durch den Körperbau eines Models. Eingestanden, was Letzteres angeht mögen mir manche widersprechen, ich bin mir des klassischen Rosa Filters bewusst, mit dem man seine Liebsten betrachtet. Aber es stört mich nicht, und daher ist es mir egal. Nun, im Schlaf, ist sie schlichtweg niedlich. Ihre schulterlangen Haare sind ein wenig durcheinandergeraten, ihr Mund steht leicht offen und ihre Nase zuckt ein wenig, wie bei einem schnuppernden Kaninchen. Es wäre sogar gut möglich, dass sie gerade davon träumt, ein Kaninchen zu sein. Mehr als einmal erwähnte Melanie mir gegenüber ihre Tendenz dazu, Tierträume zu haben. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, ihr einen Kuss zu geben aus Angst, dass ich sie wecken könnte, lege mich wieder auf den Rücken und genieße die angenehme Wärme eines fremden Körpers an meiner Haut. Obwohl wir nicht zum ersten Mal beieinander liegen, verunsichert diese Form der Intimität mich immer noch ein wenig, ohne dass ich einen konkreten Grund nennen könnte. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur noch ein wenig ungewohnt. Meine Gedanken driften ab und kreisen herum, bis sie sich irgendwann an meinem Hobby festsetzen, dem Schreiben von Kurzgeschichten. Ich mache das seit einigen Jahren, habe damit angefangen, lange bevor ich Melanie überhaupt kannte. Ohne mich brüsten zu wollen habe ich es ziemlich schnell geschafft, von billigen Fanfictions zu gut durchdachten, teilweise sogar hochwertig formulierten eigenständigen Werken zu kommen. Anfänglich zeigte ich sie lediglich meiner Familie und ein paar literaturbegeisterten Freunden, die mich mit Kritik versahen, die mich insgesamt befriedigte, denn sie war durchschnittlich gut, obwohl man merkte, dass sie nicht nur Gutes sagten, um nett zu sein. Dann lernte ich Melanie kennen. Sie kam in meine Klasse, ein Jahr vor den Abiturprüfungen, und war für mich eines dieser Mädchen, von denen man sich in seiner Freizeit hin und wieder vorstellt, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, jedoch nie auch nur in Erwägung zieht, sie darauf anzusprechen, weil eine Schönheit wie sie ganz gewiss schon einen Freund haben würde. Oder, weitaus schlimmer, dass sie einen auslachen würde. Interessanterweise war es letztlich sie, die mir gegenüber die Initiative ergriff. Ich weiß weder das Datum noch den Monat, interessanterweise jedoch, dass es ein Mittwoch war, an dem sie mich praktisch unverhohlen nach einem Date fragte. Um meine Reaktion nicht gleich als asozial zu brandmarken sollte man wissen, wie ich damals so drauf war. Ich war, um es kurz zu sagen, ein abweisender, negativer Mensch. Die Nachrichten regten mich auf, weil alle den Verstand verloren zu haben schienen – woran sich bis heute zugegebenermaßen nichts geändert hat – die Schule kotzte mich an, dazu kamen ein paar Gedankenwindungen, die sich um die Sinnlosigkeit sozialer Bindungen drehten, jedoch zu kompliziert waren, als dass ich sie selbst hätte verstehen, geschweige denn erklären können. In diesem Sinne viel auch meine Reaktion aus, als ich Melanie fragte, ob sie sich über mich lustig machen wolle. Sie schien über diese Frage ehrlich verwundert gewesen zu sein und hatte mich ihrerseits gefragt, wie ich darauf käme. Ich gehöre zu dem Menschenschlag, der gerne erläutert, also wies ich darauf hin, dass die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich eine Frau ihres Formates – Ich glaube, ich formulierte es anders, komme aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr darauf, wie genau – mit einem schmächtigen, bebrillten Strebertypen wie mir abgeben würde, kaum noch als gering einzuschätzen wäre, was nur die Schlussfolgerung eines Scherzes oder einer verlorenen Wette zuließe, bei dem fröhlichen Ausdruck ihres Gesichts offenbar eher Ersteres. Kurz darauf erfuhr ich, dass ich von alledem, worüber ich lamentierte, absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, als sie lachend sagte: „Du hast viel zu viele Filme geguckt, glaube ich. Also, hast du Zeit? Am Freitag käme mir gelegen.“ Ich hatte Zeit. Bis heute habe ich lediglich meine versuchte Abweisung bereut. Erst ein wenig später erzählte ich ihr von meinem Hobby, dem Geschichtenschreiben, vor allem, weil ich mich in der Zwischenzeit darauf spezialisiert hatte, mich dem Thema Horror anzunehmen. Ja, auch anderes schrieb ich gerne, darunter Romantik und Drama – Komödien lasse ich gerne außen vor, Humor liegt mir ums Verrecken nicht – aber eben hauptsächlich Horror, und damit gewinnt man weniger das Herz einer Frau. Im Übrigen erneut ein Punkt, in dem ich mich zumindest teilweise täuschte. Melanie zeigte sich begeistert von einer Freizeitbeschäftigung, die sie als außergewöhnlich bezeichnete, ebenso von meinem Schreib- und Erzählstil, der sich insofern von vielen anderen Gruselgeschichten abhob, dass der Horror, wenngleich von Kernrelevanz, doch zumeist einen minimalen Teil der eigentlichen Handlung ausmachte. Mir selbst war in erster Linie mal egal, warum ihr das gefiel, die Tatsache, dass dem so war, reichte vollkommen. Mit der Zeit fokussierte ich mich bei meinen Handlungen immer mehr auf einen zwischenmenschlich romantischen Anteil, bei dem Melanie oft als Sinnbild der weiblichen Protagonistin diente. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Fausthieb. Für die nächste halbe Stunde liege ich da und verfluche mich dafür, so verdammt viel nachdenken zu müssen, danach döse ich langsam wieder ein. Am Ende ist es Melanie, die mich weckt. Ein Frühstück an einem Sonntag hat etwas herrlich zeitloses, besonders wenn es sich um einen warmen Sommertag handelt, an dem man auf der Veranda frühstücken kann, noch im Schatten des Hauses, aber doch in umgeben von warmer Luft. Pure Entspannung, dazu eine schöne Aussicht, denn Melanie sitzt mir gegenüber. Sie hat sich ein T-Shirt von mir übergezogen, worüber ich mich zwar wundere, jedoch vermute, dass es für sie ein Zeichen der Zuneigung, Intimität und Verbindung darstellt. Darauf, dass ich ihre Klamotten anziehe, kann sie lange warten. Ergänzt wird das Shirt von einer Jeans, die knapp über den Knien abgeschnitten und etwas ausgefranst wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund denke ich darüber nach, dass wir seit fast zwei Jahren ein Paar sind. „Hey, du Griesgram.“ Ihre Stimme reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Sie ist morgens ein wenig rau, aber nicht unangenehm. Ich blicke von meinem Salamibrot auf: „Hm?“ Sie lächelt mich an, aber in ihren Augen spiegelt sich Neugier, vermischt mit Sorge. Ich liebe das Braun ihrer Augen, weil es normalerweise eine Art Sicherheit und Geborgenheit ausstrahlt, eine Farbe, die sich durch Wärme auszeichnet seit jeher. Nun meide ich den Blickkontakt, während sie antwortet: „Du wirkst schon den ganzen Morgen so abwesend. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“ Ich verdrehe die Augen: „Ich schlafe immer schlecht, das weißt du. Und daran liegt es nicht.“ „Ah? Dann… hat dir vielleicht der Sex nicht gefallen?“ Jedwede Ernsthaftigkeit verschwindet für einen Moment aus ihrem Gesicht, während mir ein Seufzer über die Lippen kommt: „Die Diskussion werde ich nicht führen, Liebling. Außerdem ist es weitaus schlimmer. Ich…“ Ich zögere. Wenngleich rhetorisch begabt und unter richtigen Umständen eine Plappertasche, war ich nie besonders mitteilsam was meine persönlichen Gedanken anging. Selbst bei Melanie, die mir nicht nur als Floskel versichert, dass ich ihr alles erzählen könne, fällt es mir schwer, von einer lebenslangen Gewohnheit abzuweichen. Schließlich schelte ich mich einen Narren und beginne erneut: „Na ja, ich hab heute Nacht… eigentlich früh am Morgen, aber wie auch immer… ich hab etwas wachgelegen und den Fehler gemacht, meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen…“ „Fehler?“, unterbricht sie mich, „normalerweise kommt da nur Gutes bei heraus.“ „Ja, na ja, das hier war ne Ausnahme. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Beziehungen meiner Protagonisten in so ziemlich jeder Geschichte, die ich in den letzten sechs, sieben Monaten geschrieben habe, ziemlich eindeutig auf… nun ja, uns beiden beruhen.“ Sie nickt: „Ich weiß.“, sagt sie, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt: „Ist mir aufgefallen, wenn ich die Storys gegengelesen habe.“ Ich meinerseits bin überrascht: „Wieso hast du dann nichts gesagt? Nicht mal eine kleine Andeutung wie: Oh, die Beziehung kommt mir aber bekannt vor?“ Melanie beißt in ihr Brötchen und blickt mich an, offenbar nicht verstehend, warum mich das so sehr kümmert: „Ich hielt das für Absicht. Als hättest du es gewollt, dass die Ähnlichkeiten da sind. Außerdem fand ich es niedlich.“ Ich blinzele: „Niedlich?“ Melanie nickt zur Bestätigung: „Klar. Du sagst ja nicht so oft, dass du mich liebst, und in den Geschichten wird das Innenleben eines Protagonisten, der eindeutig auf dir beruht, ziemlich nett beschrieben, vor allem im Bezug auf seine Flamme.“ Sie errötet leicht und blickt zur Seite: „Das fand ich süß.“ Touché. Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass ihre Interpretation des Innenlebens korrekt ist, wenngleich ich bedauere, dass sie auf meine Geschichten zurückgreifen muss, um sich über meine Gefühle im Klaren zu sein. Sie scheint meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn sofort hebt sie beschwichtigend die Hände: „Das… das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass ich das nicht ohnehin schon alles gewusst hätte.“, sagt sie: „War nur schön, es sozusagen schwarz auf weiß vor sich zu haben.“ Ich nicke: „Tja, so schön kann Liebe sein, vermute ich. Das ist aber überhaupt nicht das, worauf ich hinaus will. Mel, all meine vergangenen Geschichten waren im Grunde nur Dasselbe.“ „Das Gleiche.“, korrigiert sie mich, worauf ich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln reagiere: „Identische Charaktere, identische Rahmenhandlungen, lediglich mit einer neuen Idee gewürzt.“ „Ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.“, murmelt Melanie: „Beziehungsweise verstehe ich nicht, was dein Problem ist.“ „Abstumpfung.“, sage ich: „Ich hab es übertrieben mit dieser Methode, und jetzt, wo mir das aufgefallen ist, kann ich das doch unmöglich weiter durchziehen. In den Geschichten, meine ich. Nicht im echten Leben.“, füge ich hinzu, als ich ihres skeptischen Blickes gewahr werde. Sie soll nicht denken, dass ich an unserer realen Beziehung etwas ändern möchte. Aber offenbar hat sie das ohnehin nicht, denn ihre Skepsis bleibt. Sie schweigt eine Weile, denkt offenbar darüber nach, was ich sagte: „Weißt du, was ich an dir immer besonders geliebt habe?“ Ich frage mich, ob ich einen Scherz darauf machen soll und tue es, wissend, dass ich es bereuen könnte: „Nun, abgesehen von meinem Adoniskörper, meiner Potenz und einem überdurchschnittlichen Intellekt verdiene ich auch noch genug, es mangelt also nicht an Wahlmöglichkeiten.“ Sie knurrt, hebt ihr Brotmesser und tut so, als würde sie es auf mich werfen wollen, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd meint: „Deine Nachdenklichkeit und deinen Einfallsreichtum. Du… wie soll ich sagen, du kannst einfach nur dasitzen und nachdenken und am Ende etwas so wundervolles sagen, dass einem die Spucke wegbleibt. Oder dir einfach über irgendeine vollkommen unwichtige Sache den Kopf zerbrechen als würde die Welt davon abhängen, und dabei nicht mal aus den Augen verlieren, dass es außer dir keinen interessiert, und das fasziniert mich.“ Sie zögert: „Worauf ich, glaube ich, hinauswill ist, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen solltest. Ich bin mir sicher… nein, ich weiß, dass du das hinkriegen wirst. Wen stört es schon, wenn die Romanzen immer dieselben sind. Oder die gleichen, whatever. Und wenn es dich stört, dann… Keine Ahnung, such dir einen anderen Blickwinkel. Wie bei den Liedern, die du gerne hörst.“ Sie spielt damit natürlich auf meine Tendenz an, die Texte von Liedern im Radio auf eine Weise zu betrachten, die vom Sänger so nicht geplant war. Jolene handelt bei mir nicht von einer grausigen Herzensbrecherin, sondern von einer sanftmütigen jungen Frau, deren Schönheit mehr Fluch als Waffe zu sein scheint und die niemandem schaden will. Und so etwas ziehe ich andauernd durch, einfach einen anderen Blickwinkel betrachten… „Stimmt.“, murmele ich, inzwischen wieder nachdenklich: „Das könnte was werden. Wenn ich…“, ich verfalle in eine Art Selbstgespräch, „… das Prinzip Abstumpfung durch Überreizung umkehre, dazu ein anderer Blickwinkel, mich vollkommen von dem loslöse, was meinen Schreibstil bisher definiert hat…“ Ich grinse, lehne mich über den Tisch und hauche Melanie einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Hab dich lieb, Mel. Wenn ich doch nur deinen Verstand hätte.“ Sie grinst: „Dann bräuchtest du nur noch mein Aussehen und schon wäre alles, wozu ich noch gut bin, der Sex.“ Ich lächele breit: „Wenn Sex alles wäre, wozu ich eine Freundin bräuchte, würde ich definitiv einsam leben, das weißt du zu gut. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich habe schon eine Idee.“ „Für Sex?“ Ich schüttele den Kopf: „Nicht doch, den hatten wir doch gerade erst. Ich rede von einer Geschichte. Etwas, was sich vollkommen von dem unterscheidet, was ich ansonsten schreibe. Etwas Grausiges und Blutiges und Ekliges und vollkommen Schwachsinniges.“ Mit dem letzten Rest ihres Frühstücks im Mund nuschelt Melanie: „Na dann, Meisterschreiber, beeile dich, ich will das auf jeden Fall lesen.“ Erster Akt: Kontrast „Fuck!“ Lisa lief durch das Wohnzimmer, als wollte sie die Steinplatten auf dem Boden mit ihren Füßen zertrümmern und bei den Geräuschen, die ihre Schritte machten, war sie gar nicht mal so erfolglos dabei. „Verfluchte verdammte Dreckskacke!“ Sie lief hin und her, während sie eine Reihe von Begriffen ausspie, die jedweder semantischen Feinheit entbehrten, zumindest aber durchaus einer gewissen Kreativität entsprangen. Jeremy, der sich ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer befand, beobachtete schweigsam jeden ihrer Schritte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich drehte, peitschten Lisa ihre blonden Haare wie Blitze ins Gesicht. Langsam aber sicher begann er, sich Sorgen zu machen: „Du läufst jetzt seit knapp drei Minuten hin und her…“, begann er, „Und lässt jeden Gangster-Rapper vor Scham im Boden versinken. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal aufhörst, die FSK18-Grenze deines Lebens sprengen zu wollen und dich einfach mal ausredest? Du weißt, ich bin ein guter Zuhörer.“ „Ach, leck mich doch!“, maulte Lisa genervt und lief wie aus Renitenz noch zwei Mal durch den Raum. Dann erst setzte sie sich auf den Sessel, schräg gegenüber des Sofas, auf dem Jeremy es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich nicht für ihre Beleidigung, weil sie sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er es nicht ernst nahm. Lisa wusste genau, wie sie ihren Freund beleidigen könnte, wenn sie wollte, weshalb sie das bewusst vermied. Massives Fluchen gehörte glücklicherweise nicht dazu. Na ja, nicht unbedingt jedenfalls. „Diese verschissene Welt tut gerade einfach alles, um mich anzuficken. Erst schreibt dieser Vollspast von Deutschlehrer mir n blauen Brief, weil meine Noten zu beschissen sind…“ „An dieser Stelle…“, warf Jeremy ein, während er die Stirn runzelte, „Würde ich gerne etwas einwerfen, wenn es genehm ist. Allerdings auch, wenn es nicht genehm ist. Könntest du nämlich bitte deine doch recht exzessive Ausdrucksweise auf ein erträglicheres Maß herunterschrauben?“ „Du kannst mich. Das hier ist mein Haus, da kann ich schimpfen was ich will.“ Jeremy verdrehte die Augen: „Korrektur: Das ist das Haus deiner Eltern, und ich zweifle doch ernsthaft daran, dass sie deine Ausdrucksweise für eine Gymnasiastin als angemessen erachten. Außerdem tut es weh, das mit anhören zu müssen. Also könntest du den Schimpfwortlevel runterkurbeln von Hitgirl auf Pretty Woman?“ Nun war es an Lisa, die Augen zu verdrehen: „Du weißt, dass ich deine beknackten Filmanspielungen nicht verstehe. Keiner tut das, glaube ich.“ Sie atmete tief durch und entspannte sich ein wenig. Durch ihre Sitzposition wurden ihre Brüste ein wenig angehoben, wie Jeremy auffiel, und die Jeans spannte an ihren schlanken Schenkeln: „Aber gut, meinetwegen. Nicht mehr so viele Kraftausdrücke für den feinen Herrn.“ Jeremy lächelte: „Muchas gracias. Also, nochmal: Die Welt macht dich fertig, weil…?“ „Weil einfach alles scheiße ist. Schlechte Noten in Deutsch, obwohl du mir beim Lernen geholfen hast. Eigentlich total für’n Arsch, wozu muss ich jemals wissen, was ein verkackter fünfhebiger Trochus ist?“ „Ich glaube, du meinst Trochäus.“, murmelte Jeremy sanft: „Aber ich gebe dir Recht, das gehört neben Integralrechnung zu den sinnlosesten Zusätzen des Lehrplans.“ Lisa nickte: „Ganz genau. Dass mir das den Schnitt auf dem Abizeugnis versauen kann ist so bescheuert. Und das ist ja nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.“ Sie holte tief Luft und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin: „Ich hab heute einen großen Fehler gemacht, den ich doch eigentlich nie wieder machen wollte, weil ich wusste, dass ich mich dann nur wieder über die unfassbare Blödheit dieser Kackspezies namens Mensch aufregen würde!“ Jeremy horchte auf: „Oh. Du hast Nachrichten geguckt?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Schlimmer: Zeitung gelesen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, gottverdammt.“ In Jeremys Kopf ratterte es, seine Gedanken machten sich selbstständig. Das war natürlich eine plausible Erklärung für Lisas Stimmung, so viel stand fest. Was ihm allerdings Sorge bereitete, war der Gedanke, der sich parallel dazu in seinem Hirn festsetzte. Ein Gedanke, den er häufiger hatte, jedes Mal willkommen… und jedes Mal ignoriert, bis er in der Versenkung verschwand. Ein Unschöner Gedanke, aber zugleich verlockend wie der Honig für den Bären: „Und was stand so in der Zeitung drin?“ „Alle sind bekloppt geworden.“, maulte Lisa: „Amerika dreht durch, Russland dreht durch, weil Amerika durchdreht, die EU dreht durch, weil Russland wegen Amerika durchdreht, darum dreht Deutschland separat durch und aus irgendeinem Grund bringt das Amerika dazu, noch weiter durchzudrehen. Aber das ist ja inzwischen schon normal. Ich rege mich über was anderes auf.“ Sie änderte erneut ihre Sitzposition dahingehend, dass sie mit ausgestreckten, übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen gegen die Rückenlehne gedrückt dasaß: „Liest du selbst noch Zeitung?“ Jeremy verneinte: „Könnte ich sonst so tiefenentspannt mein Dasein fristen?“ „Wie ne bekiffte Hindukuh.“, bekräftigte Lisa: „Na ja, es gibt da immer eine Seite mit Skandalnachrichten über Verbrechen und soziale Brennpunkte… quasi eine Mischung aus Aktenzeichen XY und Berlin Tag & Nacht in Schriftform. Und dieses Mal haben die da vielleicht einen Haufen asozialer Scheiße rausgekramt… Leute in den USA, die sich beim Selfiemachen ne Knarre an die hohle Rübe halten und ausversehen ihr verkümmertes Scheißhirn über dem Fußboden verteilen, Freispruch für Vergewaltiger in Spanien, weil die Regierung so sexistisch ist wie das Mittelalter… Aber was mich am meisten aufregt, was mich wirklich bis an meine verkackten Schläfen hin ankotzt, war eine Meldung über eine Mutter, die ihr neugeborenes Kind so oft mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gedonnert hat, dass dieser aufgeplatzt ist. Verfickt noch Mal, ich bin dafür, dass man dieser Drecksschlampe die Titten aufschlitzt, sodass Blut statt Milch aus den Nippeln läuft!“ Jeremy wandte den Blick von seiner Freundin ab und fixierte die Wand hinter ihr. Der unangenehme Gedanke ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Schädel. Und nach und nach fragte er sich, warum der Gedanke eigentlich so unangenehm war. Je länger er sich hielt, desto logischer kam die Idee ihm vor: „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein extremes Problem mit Gewaltfantasien hast?“ In seiner Stimme schwang sanfter Spott mit, den Lisa mit kaltem Sarkasmus konterte: „Sagt ausgerechnet der, der die SAW-Reihe als das Juwel seiner Filmsammlung bezeichnet. Ich rege mich wenigstens über die Scheiße auf, mit der die Menschen sich bewerfen, du stehst ja immer nur so stumpf da und denkst dir: Verrecken wir heute nicht, verrecken wir halt morgen. Wie kann man eigentlich nur so verschissen entspannt bleiben?“ Jeremy schwieg, und nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte, Lisa, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde. Das war in Ordnung, denn es hatte sich ohnehin um eine rhetorische Frage gehandelt. Stattdessen blickte sie nun auf ihre Armbanduhr, der zufolge es fast Neun Uhr Abends war. Horchte in sich hinein und blickte dann zu Jeremy: „Hast du Bock zu ficken?“ Jeremy blinzelte verwirrt und wurde rot: „Ich verstehe jetzt nicht, in welchem Kontext das zu unserer Unterhaltung steht…“ „Eigentlich in gar keinem.“, meinte Lisa: „Die hat sich doch eh im Sand verfahren. Und jetzt hab ich Lust auf Sex, du bist mein Freund, wo ist das Problem?“ Jeremy nickte langsam: „In der Tat, da ist was dran. Ich dachte halt nur, du beziehst dich noch auf…“ Sie unterbrach ihn: „Na ja, wenn wir vögeln, wird sich meine Stimmung bestimmt heben. Betrachte es als Anti-Aggressionstherapie, wenn du willst.“ Sie überlegte kurz und grinste dann: „Und wenn ich mich nicht zusammenreiße, kannst du mir ja den Hintern versohlen.“ Jeremy seufzte und nickte: „Netter Deal. Ab ins Bett oder gleich hier?“ Sie hatten sich für das Bett entschieden und sich gut anderthalb Stunden in den Laken gewälzt wie Schlammcatcher im Dreck. Nun lagen sie, jeweils schwer atmend, nebeneinander, als Jeremy fragte: „Und, geht es dir besser?“ „Ein bisschen.“, keuchte Lisa und lächelte dann: „Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr.“ Er grinste: „Dann ist ja gut. Ich hätte da nämlich noch eine andere Lösung im Kopf gehabt, aber die wäre doch ziemlich schräg gewesen.“ In Filmen wäre das der Moment gewesen, in dem durch dramatische Musik dargestellt werden würde, dass der Protagonist sich verplappert und eine unheimliche Kausalkette unwiderruflich angestoßen hatte. Im echten Leben fiel es Jeremy nicht einmal auf, nicht mal dann, als er auf Lisas Frage erzählte, welche Idee in seinem Hirn herumgeisterte. Zweiter Akt: Zombie Lukas mochte es, sich in einer Disco nach dem umzusehen, was er schlichterweise als scharfe Bräute bezeichnete. Die Kombination aus einem geschlossenen Raum und vielen Leuten sorgte eigentlich immer dafür, dass die Frauen sich eher knapp bekleidet auf die Tanzfläche schwangen, die Musik spornte zu geradezu athletischen Bewegungen an und die blitzenden Lichter verliehen der gesamten Szenerie eine gewisse hypnotische Schönheit. Sich, umgangssprachlich, eine der Tussis zu angeln war nunmehr etwas, in dem Lukas weniger Erfolg zugestanden war. Aus diesem Grund war er doch dezent verwundert, als eine weibliche Stimme ihn von der Seite ansprach: „Hey, Süßer. Darf ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?“ Er drehte sich auf dem Barhocker, der sein Sitzfleisch trainierte, herum und blickte in zwei giftgrüne Augen, die unter einem blonden Pony hervorblitzten wie Edelsteine. Das dazugehörige Gesicht war ebenso ansehnlich wie der sportliche Körper darunter. Das Mädchen – Lukas schätzte sie auf siebzehn, vielleicht achtzehn Jahre – hielt bereits zwei Gläser in der Hand, jeweils mit einer orangeroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Offenbar war ihre Frage rein rhetorischer Natur. Den wohlgeformten und überdurchschnittlich knapp bekleideten Körper einer hübschen jungen Frau in Aussicht, ließ Lukas sich natürlich nicht zweimal bitten und nahm das Glas entgegen. Für eine Sekunde blitzte in seinem Gedächtnis eine Lehre auf, die besagte, man solle in einer Disco keine Getränke von Fremden annehmen, aber der Alkohol, den er schon konsumiert hatte, ging dazwischen und ließ verlauten, dass es nur Frauen waren, die sich Sorgen machen mussten, dass Männer ihnen Drogen einflößen könnten. Und er war immerhin ein Mann, der sich von einer Frau etwas spendieren ließ. Komplettes Gegenteil. Als er dem Mädchen eine halbe Stunde später nach draußen folgte, vollgepumpt mit einer Droge, die nicht einmal auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu haben war, weil sie von einer Einzelperson hergestellt und extra für diesen einen Zweck entworfen wurde, konnte Lukas nicht mal daran denken, dass es so etwas wie Drogen überhaupt gab. Als er in einen dunkelroten Opel Corsa einstieg, war sein Gehirn vollkommen auf Standby. „Kannst du mir noch mal erklären, wie dieser Mix funktioniert?“ Lisa blickte nervös auf die Rückbank, wo der Kerl, den sie als Lukas kennengelernt und dann mit einer von Jeremy gepanschten Droge außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, vor sich hin glotzte. Jeremy am Steuer nickte: „Na ja, weil mein Vater ja Arzt ist, kann ich, wenn ich ihn mal auf der Arbeit besuche, ein paar Medikamente mitgehen lassen. Ist echt überraschend, wie einfach das da geht. In Filmen wird das immer so dargestellt, als würde der Bestand weggeschlossen oder regelmäßig kontrolliert werden, was vollkommen an der Realität vorbei geht. Natürlich kann man sich nicht die Taschen vollstopfen, aber hier mal ein bisschen Aspirin, oder da eine kleine Zytophalinkapsel…“ Lisa unterbrach ihn: „Das hast du schon erzählt. Ich will was über deine ZVD wissen.“ Jeremy blinzelte: „Was?“ „Deine ZVD. So hab ich das genannt. Steht für Zombie-Vergewaltigungs-Droge. Weißt du, weil er wie ein Zombie rumläuft, aber sich hinterher an nichts mehr erinnert.“ Er nickte verstehend: „Interessant. Nette Bezeichnung. Nun, also, ZVD ist im Wesentlichen eine Mischung aus dem Betäubungsmittel Xenotrophin, das hin und wieder bei Hypnosetherapien Verwendung findet, weil es den Tranceeffekt verstärkt, Zyk… Zic… Ah, hab den Namen vergessen, ich glaube es hieß Zyclofazin oder so, aber das kann sich doch kein Mensch merken… Das ist jedenfalls dazu da, die Muskelspannung aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Kombi sorgt dafür, dass man zwar betäubt und quasi bewusstlos ist, jedoch immer noch gehen und stehen kann. Natürlich kommen da noch ein paar kleinere Mittel dazu, Katalysatoren, Zeug, dass die Wirkung modifiziert, insgesamt Dinge, die man ohne einen hochwertigen Chemiebaukasten nicht hinbekommt, aber wenn man den hat, kann man im Grunde in seiner Garage so viel ZVD kochen, wie man will.“ „Schon irgendwie komisch“, murmelte Lisa grinsend, „dass du so nebenbei die perfekte Vergewaltigungsdroge erfunden hast… und damit nicht mal jemanden vergewaltigen willst.“ Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf und ging etwas vom Gas, weil der Weg inzwischen unebener wurde: „ZVD ist keinesfalls perfekt. Bei den Bestandteilen dürfte das noch über Wochen hinweg im Blut nachzuweisen sein, die Dosierung ist extrem schwer hinzubekommen, ohne bleibende Schäden zu verursachen und es ist ziemlich auffällig, wenn einem jemand hinterherläuft, der offensichtlich betäubt wirkt. Eigentlich… Ja, ZVD wäre eigentlich eher die perfekte Entführungsdroge. Man muss dem Opfer die Augen nicht verbinden, weil es sich an nichts erinnern wird, man muss es nicht bedrohen, weil es ohnehin die Klappe hält…“ Lisa seufzte: „Dann müsste ich es ja in ZED umbenennen. Das klingt wie eine bekackte Zahnpastasorte.“ Sie lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und blickte auf die trotz Scheinwerferlicht nur mäßig einsehbare Waldstraße: „Wie tief im Wald liegt die Hütte noch mal?“ „Etwa zwei Kilometer.“, murmelte Jeremy lächelnd: „Und es kommt nie jemand vorbei. Die Hälfte des Weges ist nämlich kein Weg, sondern nur Wald, da muss man wissen, wo man lang will, um da sein Ziel zu finden. Und besonders spaziergängerfreundlich ist die Stelle auch kaum. Oh, und über die letzten paar Wochen hab ich den Keller ein wenig modifiziert. Quasi ein kleines Geschenk für dich vorbereitet.“ Lisa horchte auf: „Wie nett. Es hat nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, dass ich mir unbedingt einen topmodernen Folterkeller gewünscht habe, oder?“ Sie grinste schelmisch, als Jeremy eine vage Handbewegung machte: „Lass dich überraschen. Ich bin mir jedenfalls sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird.“ Wenig später hielt er den Wagen an, dessen Scheinwerferlicht eine kleine, etwas marode wirkende Hütte beleuchtete. Kaum größer als das Wohnzimmer, in dem Lisa regelmäßig hin und her lief, um ihren aufgestauten Zorn und Hass auf die Welt zu verarbeiten, war sie nur die Fassade für den Keller, das eigentlich Relevante daran. Jeremy stieg aus, lief auf die Hütte zu und schließlich hinein, Lisa folgte voll freudiger Erwartung, während sie Lukas hinter sich her trotten ließ. Der Keller war ebenso groß wie die Hütte selbst, wirkte aber größer, weil er nicht wie das Erdgeschoss in mehrere kleine Räume unterteilt war. Eigentlich hätten hier Spinnweben und Gerümpel an den Wänden sein müssen, aber die hatte Jeremy entfernt, bis er einen komplett sauberen, leeren Raum besaß. Dann hatte er mit der Arbeit angefangen. Nunmehr waren die Wände bestückt mit etwas, das wie aus einem Siebziger Jahre-Science Fiction-Film entsprungen sein könnte. Überall hingen Kabel, Scharniere und kleine Verteilerkästen, neben der Eingangstür war ein Hebel installiert, bei dem alles zusammenzulaufen schien. In der Mitte des Raumes lagen mehrere Kettenenden, die sich in den Installationen an den Wänden auszulaufen schienen. Lisa blieb im wahrsten Sinne die Spucke weg: „Fick die Henne.“, murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen: „Was zum Teufel hast du hier gemacht?“ Jeremy machte eine Handbewegung, die darstellen sollte, dass das alles nichts Besonderes war: „Das sieht weitaus komplizierter aus, als es in Wahrheit ist. Im Grunde ist das lediglich eine Art halbautomatisierte Fesseleinrichtung, die jedes BDSM-Studio vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Siehst du…“ Er deutete auf die Ketten: „Damit kannst du dein Opfer fesseln. Die Ketten sind so eingerichtet, dass, selbst wenn sie vollkommen gelockert sind, sich das Opfer zwar ein wenig bewegen, jedoch nicht zu den Wänden oder gar der Tür laufen kann. Und natürlich auch nicht zu dem Hebel.“ Er deutete auf die etwa dreißig Zentimeter lange Metallstange zu seiner Rechten: „Hiermit kannst du die Ketten stramm ziehen oder lockern. Dafür ist das ganze Gerüst gedacht. Probier es doch mal aus.“ Das ließ sich Lisa nicht zweimal sagen. Mit ein wenig Hilfe positionierte sich Lukas in der Mitte des Raumes, das Gesicht zur Tür. Jeremy half Lisa dabei, die Ketten an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken sowie an seinem Hals zu befestigen. Danach ging er zurück zur Tür und bedeutete seiner Freundin, den Hebel zu ziehen. Die Wirkung war verblüffend: Saßen die Ketten eben noch so locker, dass Lukas normal stehen konnte und das Metall hin und her baumelte, spannten sie sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden und rissen Lukas‘ Arme und Beine auseinander, bis er ein abstraktes X zu bilden schien, in der Luft hängend, ohne, dass auch nur seine Zehen den Boden berührten. Die Kette um seinen Hals war so geschickt festgesetzt, dass sie ihn zwar zu würgen begann, jedoch weder Atmung noch Schluckreflex vollkommen abschnürte. Auf dem Rückweg von der Hütte sollte Jeremy erklären, dass der Zugmechanismus an der Halskette sogar ein wenig flexibler war als der Rest, damit er hin und wieder den Kopf ein wenig beugen konnte. Ansonsten war seine Bewegungsfähigkeit vollkommen von der Person am Hebel abhängig. Lukas erwachte mit den schrecklichsten Kopfschmerzen seit seinem Achtzehnten Geburtstag und einer unnatürlichen Übelkeit im Bauch, die ihren Weg heraus zu kämpfen versuchte. Außerdem war er vollkommen orientierungslos und nahezu blind, denn der Raum, in dem er war, war vollkommen dunkel. Es dauerte gut eine Stunde, bis er überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, und dann versuchte er, sich an den Vorabend zu erinnern. Er war einer jungen Frau begegnet, die ihn offenbar attraktiv gefunden hatte. Sie hatte ihm einen Drink spendiert und sich danach mit ihm unterhalten, dabei nicht an Reizen gespart. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst hätte er vermutet, dass sie einfach nur scharf auf einen schnellen Fick gewesen wäre. Zumindest glaubte er, es besser gewusst zu haben. Ab dem Moment wurden seine Erinnerungen schwammig und wie Nebel, bis sie schließlich komplett abbrachen. Das letzte halbwegs klare Bild war das Mädchen, dass seinen fast gänzlich geleerten Drink in den Ausguss schüttete. Und jetzt war er hier, wo auch immer hier war. Sein erster, instinktiver Gedanke war, dass er in ihrem Bett lag. Sein Bett war es auf keinen Fall, dazu fühlte es sich alles zu fremd an. Es war dunkel, also musste es noch Nacht sein. Vielleicht hatte er den Heimweg mit der Frau vergessen, möglicherweise durch zu viel Alkohol. Und jetzt könnte es ans Eingemachte gehen, denn er trug seine Kleidung noch. Demnach hatte er den Sex noch nicht vergessen, weil er ihn noch nicht gehabt hatte. Dann erkannte er, dass er falsch lag. Erstens merkte er, dass er in keinem Bett lag, denn der Boden war hart, wie Stein. Zweitens hatte er Fesseln an Händen, Füßen und Hals. Das beunruhigte ihn deutlich intensiver. In seinem Hinterkopf schoss eine Erinnerung an einen Zeitungsartikel hoch, den er vor einigen Jahren mal gelesen hatte. Eine Frau hatte einen Mann in einer Bar oder so aufgegabelt, ihn Zuhause ans Bett gefesselt und regelrecht vergewaltigt. Durch den trüben Kopf merkte Lukas nur langsam, dass dies hier nicht stimmen konnte, da er zwar gefesselt, aber nach wie vor in der Lage war, seine Arme und Beine frei zu bewegen. Dummerweise half ihm das kein Stück weiter, denn als er versuchte, ein wenig durch den Raum zu gehen, auf der Suche nach einem Lichtschalter oder zumindest einer Wand, an der er sich orientieren konnte, hielten die Fesseln ihn allzu bald zurück. Egal wohin er ging, er kam nie bis zur Wand. Schließlich wurde seine unterschwellige Sorge zu panischer Angst. „Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg.“ In Lisas Stimme schwangen Nervosität, aber auch eine ganze Menge kalter Zorn mit: „Ich hab irgendwie richtig Bock darauf, zu diesem Flachwichser so asozial zu sein wie man es nur sein kann. Vielleicht lasse ich ihn seinen eigenen Penis fressen, was denkst du?“ „Dass ich das nicht sehen und mir auch nicht vorstellen will.“, murmelte Jeremy abwesend, „Außerdem kann ich es kaum erwarten, möglichst bald nie wieder darüber zu reden. Hab du deinen Spaß, ich brauch das nicht.“ Er zögerte: „Ah, bevor ich es vergesse: Kannst du bitte darauf achten, seine Finger und Zehen nicht zu sehr zu beschädigen? Am besten gar nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.“ Lisa blickte sich verwundert zu ihm um: „Ich… denke, das ließe sich einrichten. Wieso?“ „Ich mache mir gerade Gedanken um die Beseitigung.“, antwortete Jeremy: „Am Leben lassen können wir ihn ja kaum, nach dem, was du mit ihm zu tun gedenkst. Und für meinen Plan bräuchten wir intakte Finger und Zehen. Mehr weiß ich im Augenblick selbst noch nicht, wie gesagt, ich arbeite noch dran.“ Er hob den Kopf und lächelte: „Viel Spaß jedenfalls mit deinem Punching Ball.“ Dritter Akt: Total perverse Scheiße Lukas war so benommen, dass er erst registrierte, dass das, was er zuvor gehört hatte, Schritte gewesen sein mussten, als sich vor ihm ein Schlüssel in einem Schloss umdrehte. Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Tür, ein Klicken ertönte und der ganze Raum wurde in ein grelles, kaltes Licht getaucht, dessen Quelle eine einfache Glühbirne an der Decke zu sein schien. Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen und ließ ihn schreien, woraufhin die Person, die die Tür geöffnet hatte, ein Lachen erschallen ließ. Es klang zu kalt, um von einem Menschen zu stammen: „Stell dich nicht so an, du Weichei. Ich hab nur das Licht angeknipst. Wenn dir das schon so weh tut, dann hast du echt ein verficktes Riesenproblem.“ Es war die Stimme einer Frau, einer jungen Frau, und nach wenigen Sekunden traf die Erkenntnis Lukas wie ein Schlag: „D… du? Bist das...?“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, denn ein metallenes Scharren fuhr dazwischen. Kaum eine Sekunde darauf schrie er, als seine Arme und Beine auseinandergerissen und er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Der Schrei ging in ein ersticktes Röcheln über, als auch die Fessel an seinem Hals sich zuzog. Trotz des schmerzenden Lichts riss er panisch die Augen auf und erkannte tatsächlich das Mädchen von der Nacht zuvor. Sie stand vor der Tür, die sie offenbar wieder geschlossen hatte, neben ihr befanden sich eine Art Hebel und eine Sporttasche auf dem Boden. „Wa… ür… eine… erdamm… heiße…?“ Er hatte sagen wollen: Was für eine verdammte Scheiße läuft hier?, aber die Halsfessel machte das Sprechen schwer und kaum, dass er wirklich angefangen hatte, schien seine Stimme den Unmut des Mädchens geweckt zu haben. Sie lief mit hektischen Schritten auf ihn zu, holte mit dem rechten Fuß aus und donnerte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft in seine gespreizten, ungeschützten Weichteile. Lukas krächzte und riss die Augen noch weiter auf, diesmal vor Schmerz. Kaum eine Sekunde darauf explodierte sein Schritt erneut, als das Mädchen ihr spitzes Knie darin versenkte. Sein Magen rebellierte und gab nach, sodass Lukas nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich so weit wie möglich vorzulehnen und ein wenig Galle auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Das Mädchen wich zurück und kicherte: „Fuck, damit hab ich ja mal überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Was für ein ekliges Schwein du doch bist.“ Lukas keuchte und würgte, konnte aber nichts tun. Sein Schritt schmerzte unvorstellbar und seinem Körper fehlte es an Kraft. Durch tränende Augen sah er, dass das Mädchen zu dem Hebel zurückging und diesen umlegte. Augenblicklich lockerten sich die Fesseln und Lukas knallte auf den Fußboden. Irgendwie schaffte er es, nicht in der kleinen Pfütze des Erbrochenen zu landen, sondern sich auf die Seite fallen zu lassen. Erneut drang dieses peinigende Kichern an sein Ohr: „Meine Fresse, siehst du scheiße aus. Dabei war das doch nur die Begrüßung. Glaub mir, Arschgesicht, du wirst dir noch wünschen, dass ich dir nur weiter die Eier zertrampeln würde.“ Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und deutete dann mit steinerner Miene auf die Galle: „Auflecken. Hopp Hopp.“ Für einen Augenblick glaubte Lukas, sie falsch verstanden zu haben. Sie konnte doch unmöglich wirklich erwarten, dass er sein eigenes Erbrochenes…? Er zögerte, blieb liegen und tat nichts. Das Mädchen seufzte, drehte sich um und kramte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Drehte sich wieder zu ihm und hielt einen Gegenstand von etwa vierzig Zentimeter Länge in der Rechten. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man es für einen merkwürdigen Schlagstock halten können, aber die zwei kleinen Stahldrähte an der Spitze ließen anderes verlauten. Lukas konnte gerade noch den Begriff Viehtreiber denken, als selbiger ihm auch schon einen Schlag verpasste, der ihn jaulend in die Höhe fahren ließ. Das Mädchen lachte erneut: „Du springst ja wie in einem Cartoon. Dieses Teil war verschissen teuer, aber offenbar jeden Cent wert. Geiler Scheiß.“ Ohne Übergang wurde ihr Gesicht wieder eisig: „Siehst du, ich werde dir wahrscheinlich noch mehr Befehle geben, und du solltest besser tun was ich sage, sonst kommt dieses Ding wieder zum Einsatz. Vielleicht ramme ich es dir in den Arsch, drücke auf Dauerschock und trete dir währenddessen deine hässliche Fresse ein! Und in der Tasche da hinten habe ich noch eine ganze Menge anderes Spielzeug, das ich gerne mal an einem dämlichen Stück Prügelfleisch wie dir ausprobieren würde. Also sei jetzt so nett und leck deine verfickte Kotze auf!“ Lukas‘ Gedanken überschlugen sich. Alles, was vergleichsweise klar war, war, dass er sich in der Gewalt einer psychopathischen Sadistin befand, offenbar ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Er hatte also die Wahl, sich selbst zu erniedrigen und zu leiden, oder sich ihr zu widersetzen, was sinnlos wäre, und dann noch mehr zu leiden. Er spürte, dass ihre Ungeduld wuchs und versuchte sich etwas Zeit zu erkaufen, indem er mühsam – und vergeblich – versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Es wirkte nicht, der nächste Stromschlag kam unerwartet und schnell, als sie den Viehtreiber an seine Stirn hielt. Erneut zuckte her zusammen und jaulte vor Schmerz, während sie diabolisch grinste: „Okay, wenn du nicht magst… Ich gebe dir die Wahl: Ich habe in der Tasche einen von diesen handlichen Unkrautgrillern, weißt du, diese kleinen Gasflaschen, mit denen man das ganze Zeug flambiert. Entweder also du leckst jetzt deine scheiß Kotze vom Boden, oder ich hänge dich wieder auf und flambiere dir die Brustwarzen. Was sagst du dazu?“ Er sagte gar nichts, erkannte aber die reine Hilflosigkeit, mit der er dieser teuflischen Frau ausgeliefert war. Mit vor Schmerz und Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht brachte er selbiges näher an die kleine Pfütze heran. Er vermied es, durch die Nase zu atmen, dennoch schien der Gestank in seinen Kopf zu dringen. Sein Magen rebellierte alleine davon schon wieder. Immer noch zögerlich, plötzlich jedoch angespornt von dem Geräusch des Viehtreibers, der seine elektrische Ladung in die Luft pumpte, streckte er die Zunge heraus und begann über den rauen Boden zu lecken. Seine Galle war nicht zäh, aber klebrig und ekelerregend bitter, sodass er würgen musste und sein Hals sich weigerte, ordentlich zu schlucken. Der einzige Grund, aus dem er sich nicht erneut übergab war die Angst, dass diese Dämonin ihn zwingen würde, es immer wieder aufzulecken, bis letzten Endes gar nichts mehr übrig war. Was er nicht wusste war, dass die Tortur vor genau fünf Minuten begonnen hatte… und seine Peinigerin noch einige Tage ihren Spaß mit ihm zu haben gedachte. Der Boden war bei weitem nicht sauber, aber ein Großteil der Galle wieder da, wo sie hergekommen war. Lukas fühlte sich elend, was das Mädchen ihm anzusehen schien, allerdings empfand sie alles andere als Mitleid. Lächelnd ging sie wieder zum Eingang, legte den Hebel um und beförderte ihr Spielzeug in seine schwebende Position. Während Lukas erneut würgte, holte sie etwas aus der Tasche, was sich als selbstgemachte, neunschwänzige Katze entpuppte. Der Stiel ein schlichtes Stück Holz, rund und knapp dreißig Zentimeter lang, wie man es in jedem Baumarkt kaufen konnte, die Seile etwa doppelt so lang und mit jeweils sieben oder acht kleinen Knoten versehen. Das Mädchen hielt sie ein wenig in die Höhe und begann zu reden: „Weißt du, in vielen Filmen wird dargestellt, dass durch eine Auspeitschung die Haut aufgerissen wird. Das kann passieren, ist aber sehr selten, wenn man eine einfache Bullenpeitsche nimmt. Bei einer Neunschwänzigen Katze ist es allerdings so, dass an deren Enden jeweils ein kleiner Knoten befestigt ist. Jedenfalls bei den professionell hergestellten. Dieser Knoten ist es dann, der die Haut tatsächlich aufreißt. Der Rest macht nur rote Striemen. Und je mehr Knoten…“ Sie holte aus und zog die Seile mit einer grazilen Bewegung über Lukas‘ Brust: „… Desto stärker werden Haut und Kleidung aufgerissen.“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Lukas aufgrund seines Geschreis nur erahnen können. Mühsam blickte er an sich herunter. Sein Shirt war über der Brust leicht eingerissen und färbte sich bereits an den Rissrändern dunkelrot. Wenige Sekunden danach traf ihn ein zweiter Schlag, und ein Vierter, Fünfter, Sechster, Siebter. Seine Schreie wandelten sich zu seinem erbärmlichen Wimmern, welches das sadistische Lachen des Mädchens nur noch würzte. Sein Shirt hing inzwischen vollkommen in Fetzen und sein Oberkörper war von zerrissener Haut und Blut übersät. Schon vor Minuten hatte er aufgehört, die Schläge zu zählen, als sie endlich aufhörte und das Folterinstrument in der Tasche unterbrachte. Sie würde es reinigen müssen, denn an mehr als einem Knoten hingen einige Stücke fremder Haut. Als sie aber die Hand wieder aus der Tasche nahm, verfiel Lukas in eine noch viel größere Panik: Es war der Unkrautflambierer, den sie zu vor erwähnt hatte. Sprechen konnte er nicht, aber die Teufelin schien zu wissen, was er dachte: „Oh? Du wunderst dich, warum ich das Ding jetzt trotzdem benutze, obwohl ich dich vorhin vor die Wahl gestellt habe?“ Sie kicherte: „Bitch, ich hab gelogen. Was für eine Überraschung. Und jetzt mach dich auf Schmerzen gefasst. Das hier ist kein Schweißbrenner, der die Nervenzellen abtötet, bevor sich der Schmerz überhaupt bilden kann. Das hier… Oh ja, du kleines Stück Dreck, das hier wird richtig, richtig weh tun.“ Dieses Mal hielt sie ihr Wort. Es war Abend, als Lisa an Jeremys Tür klopfte. Sie klopfte deshalb, weil die Klingel defekt war und Jeremy sie ganz bewusst nicht reparieren ließ, was Lisa nicht verstand. Sie vermutete, dass Jeremy selbst es ebenso wenig tat. Als er öffnete, blickte er in das erschöpfte, aber lächelnde Gesicht seiner Freundin: „Und?“ Sie lief an ihm vorbei, kickte ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke des Flurs und drehte sich dann mit einem Jauchzen um, die Arme ausgestreckt, bereit, ihrem Freund eine liebevolle Umarmung zu schenken: „Es geht mir besser. Viel, viel besser. Deine Idee war hervorragend, Jeremy, ich meine… ich bin geradezu euphorisch! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einen so mit allgemeiner Liebe erfüllen kann, wenn man seinen Zorn an einem anderen Menschen abreagiert?“ Jeremy ließ die Umarmung zu, hob dabei aber die Hand: „Ich hätte das gedacht, sonst hätte ich ja den Vorschlag gar nicht gemacht. Was hast du denn mit ihm angestellt?“ Lisa lachte: „Oh Mann, das ist richtig krass. Gleich zur Begrüßung hab ich ihm so fest in die Eier getreten, dass er kotzen musste, und dann hab ich ihn gezwungen, seine Kotze aufzulecken. Das war…“ Sie wurde nachdenklich: „… rückblickend betrachtet irgendwie pervers, aber in dem Moment hat es sich so verdammt gut angefühlt, diese Macht zu haben. Einfach sagen zu können: Tu das oder ich ramm dir den Viehtreiber in den Arsch… Und dann tut er es.“ Sie zog ihren Freund ins Wohnzimmer, der es lächelnd geschehen ließ: „Und das war nur die Begrüßung? Du hast locker zehn Stunden darin verbracht, was hast du denn dann die restliche Zeit mit ihm veranstaltet?“ Statt zu antworten zog Lisa ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und öffnete ein Bild darauf, um es Jeremy zu zeigen. Darauf zu sehen war ein abstraktes Gemälde reinster Unmenschlichkeit, ein Gedicht aus Gewalt, mit Blut als Vers und gebrochenen Knochen als Strophen, der Schmerz, selbst durch das Foto spürbar, war das Versmaß und die hängende Position über einer Pfütze aus Blut, Galle und Urin das Reimschema. Jeremy sah die Füße, unversehrt. Die Hände, unversehrt. Die Beine jedoch schienen mit einem Kartoffelmesser geschält worden zu sein – Da er nicht detailliert wusste, was sich in Lisas Tasche befunden hatte, konnte er nicht wissen, dass er damit vollkommen richtig lag – und ein Arm hing zwar in der Luft, jedoch in einem Winkel, den kein gesunder Körperteil zustande bringen könnte. Ähnliches galt für den Kiefer, dessen linke Seite weit tiefer hing als er hätte tun sollen. Eine Handvoll Zähne schienen zu fehlen und das Haar auf dem Kopf war abgebrannt. Der Oberkörper war wie ein Teller mit Spaghetti Bolognese, nur dass man ein wenig zu viel Soße darauf gekippt hatte. Dort, wo sich Brustwarzen hätten befinden sollen, waren zwei schwarze Brandflecken von der Größe einer Kinderfaust. Die Unterhose war zwar an Ort und Stelle, jedoch waren im Schritt rote Sprenkler zu erkennen. Scheinbar hatte er nicht nur Urin gepisst. „Respekt“, murmelte Jeremy: „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt in etwa, wie wütend die Welt dich gemacht hat.“ Er gab ihr das Handy zurück und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem habe ich irgendwie nicht mehr den Wunsch, einen Streit mit dir anzufangen.“ Lisa schnappte sich das Handy und zog ihn zusätzlich zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss zu verpassen: „Wieso denn? Es geht mir doch deutlich besser, wo ich das alles abreagieren konnte. Ich fürchte nur, dass er nicht mehr lange halten wird. Ich hatte überlegt, morgen noch einmal hinzugehen, etwas zu spielen und ihn dann umzubringen.“ Er horchte auf: „Oh ja, was das angeht… an seine Finger und Zehen darfst du jetzt doch dran. Entschuldige, aber mein Beseitigungsplan basierte auf einem total dämlichen Denkfehler. Am besten wäre es wohl einfach, ihn zu verbrennen und dann zu verbuddeln oder so. Der Keller der Hütte ist aus Stein, also feuerfest, dann könnten wir es gleich dort erledigen.“ Lisa grinste: „Perfekt. Dann müsstest du allerdings mitkommen. Alleine schaffe ich das nicht, ein Loch zu schaufeln. Geschweige denn, den Kerl aus dem Keller zu tragen.“ Ihr Freund nickte: „Alles klar. Ich hab da auch schon eine kleine Idee.“ Vierter Akt: Dieses kleine Schweinchen… Lukas weinte. Die Tränen brannten auf seinem Gesicht, aber der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu der bloßen Erinnerung an die Pein des vorherigen Tages. Und nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst vor dem, was noch kommen mochte. Das Letzte, was das Mädchen zu ihm gesagt hatte, waren die Worte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Spielzeug. Morgen komme ich wieder, dann können wir weitermachen.“ Und inzwischen musste es Morgen sein. Lukas weinte, denn zu mehr war er schlichtweg nicht in der Lage. Weinen und versuchen, den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Schritte kamen näher, mehr dieses Mal. Zwei Personen mindestens. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer stahl sich in sein Herz, denn vielleicht waren es zwei Polizisten auf der Suche nach ihm. Umso enttäuschter wurde er, als er das Mädchen sah, in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes. Der schnüffelte kurz und verzog dann das Gesicht: „Er stinkt. Was zum Teufel hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ Er redete offenbar mit dem Mädchen, das mürrisch die Augen verdrehte: „Ich hätte ihn vielleicht runterholen sollen, damit er in die Ecke kacken kann, aber er wird ohnehin nicht mehr lange mit dieser Hose rumlaufen müssen, richtig? Wenn du dann mit dem Meckern fertig bist, fange ich an, ihn an Gestern mit Sehnsucht denken zu lassen.“ Die Worte allein ließen Lukas winseln wie einen Hund, denn er traute dem Biest durchaus zu, ihn so sehr zu foltern, dass er sich an die erste Etappe mit Freude erinnerte. Er schloss die Augen und spürte kurz darauf eine zierliche Hand, die sich um seinen kleinen Finger der rechten Hand schloss, ihn bog und schließlich mit einem hässlichen Knirschen zerbrach. Er schrie nicht, weil seine Stimmbänder zu rau waren, aber er jammerte erbärmlich, was mit mehrstimmigem Lachen kommentiert wurde: „Ich glaube, du solltest weitermachen. Er scheint das zu mögen. Jeden einzeln, okay?“ Die Stimme des Jungen war merkwürdig. Nicht so kalt wie die des Mädchens, aber auch nicht mitleidig. Durch den immer wiederkehrenden Schmerz bei jedem gebrochenen Finger dauerte es eine Weile, bis Lukas es begriff. Das Mädchen lebte ihren Sadismus aus wie eine Mission, einen Auftrag, den man beendet und sich dann etwas anderem widmet, in dem Bewusstsein, es hinter sich zu haben. Der Junge zog jede Sekunde in sich auf wie ein Schwamm es mit Wasser tat, und er genoss es mit jeder Faser seines verkommenen Herzens. Als jeder einzelne Finger gebrochen war, trat das Mädchen zurück und bewunderte ihr Werk. Ein abstrakt denkender Geist hätte den Anblick des geschundenen Körpers und verzehrten Gesichts vielleicht als Kunst bewerten können, wenngleich er es niemals auf einer Gala ausstellen würde. Das herrlichste aber waren die Augen. Der Blick war trübe und kraftlos, der Blick eines gebrochenen, kraftlosen Geistes. Der Junge lächelte und murmelte: „Hast du eigentlich auch Nadeln in deiner Tasche?“ Seine Freundin begann zu strahlen, als hätte sie das vollkommen vergessen: „Oh verdammt, ja. Gute Idee. Und ich weiß auch schon, was ich damit anstelle.“ Sie drehte sich weg und bückte sich, kramte ein wenig in ihrer Tasche und holte ein kleines Set von Nähnadeln hervor. Es handelte sich um eine schlichte, handtellergroße Plastikhülle mit zehn kleinen, dünnen Metallnadeln. „Perfekt“, jubelte sie: „Eine für jeden Zeh. Dass ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen bin…“ Lukas war zu schwach, um noch zu protestieren, außerdem hatte er Angst vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn er es denn täte. So konnte er nur hilflos zusehen, wie die weibliche Ausgeburt der Hölle selbst sich vor ihm auf den Boden setzte und eine Nadel in die Hand nahm. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie nach seinem rechten Fuß und hielt ihn fest. Fester, als Lukas ihr zugetraut hätte. Dann führte sie die Nadel in das weiche Nagelbett des großen Zehs. Der Schmerz war schwer zu beschreiben und schien von jeder Zelle seiner Körpers gleichzeitig zu kommen. Er schrie und jaulte, hatte aber nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, auch nur zu versuchen, sich loszureißen. Die zweite Nadel ging in den zweiten Zeh, die Dritte in den Dritten, die Vierte in den Vierten. Der kleine Zeh wurde nicht behelligt. Das Mädchen begründete es damit, dass die angreifbare Fläche zu gering sei. Die übriggebliebene Nadel legte sie zur Seite. Lukas wagte nicht daran zu denken, was sie damit noch anrichten konnte. Statt sich aber darum zu kümmern, wiederholte sie den Prozess an seinem linken Fuß. Zeh für Zeh, Nadel für Nadel, bis eine übrig blieb und Lukas ein heulender Haufen Fleisch war, der nicht wusste, dass er das Höchstmaß an Schmerz noch nicht erreicht hatte… es aber auf jeden Fall noch erreichen würde. Erneut trat Lisa ein paar Schritte zurück, beide Nadeln in der linken Hand, und bewunderte ihr Werk. Was ihr auffiel war, dass der Kerl nicht vollkommen nackt war. Sie hatte ihm alles genommen bis auf die Unterhose, hauptsächlich, weil es ihr gefiel, sie mit Blut verschmiert zu sehen, aber der Gedanke ließ sie nicht los, dass es nun an der Zeit war, den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Mit einem Grinsen wandte sie sich zu Jeremy: „Ich beende das jetzt mit der Höchststrafe. Willst du zusehen oder lieber weggehen? Das könnte für dich vielleicht zu eklig werden.“ Sie küsste ihn: „Immerhin weiß ich, wie empfindlich Männer da unten sein können.“ Er verdrehte die Augen: „Keine Sorge, ich krieg das schon hin. Wenn ich denn mit meiner Vermutung bezüglich deines Vorhabens Recht habe.“ „Nun, das werden wir sehen. Dann also an die Arbeit.“ Sie trat an ihr Opfer heran und griff in den Hosenbund, um einmal, zweimal kräftig daran zu reißen, wie sie einen mit verschiedenen Körpersäften durchtränkten Stofffetzen in der Hand hielt und ihn sofort auf den verschmutzten Boden beförderte. Folgend kniete sie sich vor dem Mann hin, den Schritt nahezu auf Augenhöhe: „Weißt du…“, begann sie in Richtung des Opfers, während sie sein Glied in die Hand nahm: „Es gibt eine sehr absurde Sexpraktik in der SM-Szene, die, wenn ich mich nicht irre, Sounding genannt wird. Mit Sound im eigentlichen Sinne hat das nichts zu tun, es geht vielmehr darum, eine dünne Stange aus Metall oder Plastik in die Harnröhre einzuführen. Frag mich nicht, was daran so geil sein soll, aber eines muss man den Sadomasos lassen. Sie sind unfassbar kreativ.“ Ihr Blick fing den ihres Opfers ein und sie hatte es kaum noch für möglich gehalten, doch die Angst in diesen Augen war noch größer geworden. Viel, viel größer. Sie grinste so breit wie nie und blickte wieder auf die Männlichkeit in ihrer Hand: „Dummerweise habe ich statt einer Röhre nur diese Nadeln hier… Aber das stört dich nicht, habe ich Recht?“ Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Trotz brachte das Spielzeug doch noch die Kraft für eine Reaktion auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen schüttelte er den Kopf und krächzte etwas, das „Nein“ bedeuten konnte. Unverzüglich griff Lisa nach seinen Testikeln und drückte sie so fest zusammen, dass er nicht mal mehr schreien konnte: „Hab ich dir erlaubt, zu reden? Hab ich dir kleinem, dämlichen Haufen Vogelkacke mit einer einzigen Silbe zu verstehen gegeben, dass du etwas sagen darfst!?“ Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, als plötzlich Jeremy etwas sagte: „Na ja, du hast ihm eine Frage gestellt. Zwar nur eine rhetorische, aber…“ Sie fuhr herum: „Schnauze auf den billigen Plätzen. Du bist jetzt Publikum, kannst höchstens Applaus spenden, wenn du willst. Das hier ist mein Ding, klar?“ Jeremy hob abwehrend die Hand, nach wie vor grinsend, und seine Freundin wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Ziel, atmete tief durch und hob den Penis etwas an. Legte die Spitze der Nadel an die kleine Harnröhrenöffnung und schob sie in einer langsamen, fließenden Bewegung hinein. Der Schrei, der selbst für sie fühlbare Schmerz, der leichte Widerstand an der Nadel, all das hatte für Lisa etwas von einer Katharsis. Die Last, all der Stress, den sie hatte, fiel einfach von ihr ab und ließ sie in einer herrlichen Entspannung zurück. Ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen richtete sie sich auf und torkelte, trunken vor Glück, in Jeremys Arme: „Das war herrlich“, hauchte sie und küsste ihn so innig wie selten. Die verbliebene Nadel klimperte achtlos auf den Boden. Jeremy seinerseits war weniger glücklich, er schien sich vielmehr um die praktischen Probleme Gedanken zu machen. Lisa war fertig mit ihrer kleinen Voodoo-Puppe, also musste sie nun beseitigt werden. Den Plan war er mit Lisa schon durchgegangen: Mit etwas Brandbeschleuniger übergießen, zündeln lassen, schließlich vielleicht etwas Wasser über die verkohlten Reste und dann ein Loch neben der Hütte graben. Letzteres hatte er für die Zeit geplant, da der Körper noch brannte, denn das würde sicherlich seine Zeit dauern. Außerdem war ihm nicht danach, sich länger in einem Raum aufzuhalten, der nach verbranntem Fleisch stank. Er schob Lisa sanft von sich weg und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann bleibt uns jetzt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn wegzuschaffen.“ Der Plan ließ sich fehlerlos durchziehen und letzten Endes war die Hütte nur eine Hütte, der Keller gereinigt und der Körper verscharrt. Das einzige, was noch von dem Grauen der vergangenen Tage zeugte, war ein sich mit der Zeit verziehender Geruch nach Exkrementen, Blut und verkohlten Knochen. Epilog: Kuss ohne Lippen Ich sitze mehr oder weniger entspannt auf dem Rasen, die Beine angewinkelt, und wippe leicht hin und her. Es fiel mir schon immer schwer, meine Ungeduld zu kaschieren, und jetzt ist es wieder so weit. Mir gegenüber, ebenfalls auf dem Rasen, jedoch auf dem Bauch liegend, befindet sich Melanie mit einer Handvoll doppelt bedruckter Seiten in der Hand. Darauf befindet sich meine Geschichte, die ich in der Absicht schrieb, mich von meinen vorherigen Konventionen abzulösen. Sie liest seit fast einer halben Stunde, offenbar um jedes Wort einzeln zu analysieren, eben ganz die ambitionierte Kritikerin. Inzwischen ist sie auf der vorletzten Seite, dann auf der Letzten. Schließlich legt sie die Blätter auf den Boden und hebt den Kopf, um mich anzublicken. In dieser Position könnte ich einen angenehmen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt wagen – und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich dessen bewusst ist – allerdings fesseln mich ihre Augen. „Wundervoll“, murmelt sie, „Ich bin in einen astreinen Psychopathen verliebt.“ Ich seufze: „Sarkasmus steht dir eindeutig nicht. Das sollte mein Metier bleiben. Aber ich sehe, du hast begriffen, worum es in der Story geht.“ Melanie nickt, zögerlich, tippt dann demonstrativ auf den Papierstapel: „Nichts für ungut, aber das hier ist… na ja, scheiße. Ich meine, du hast gesagt, du wolltest dich von allem loslösen, was du bisher beim Schreiben gemacht hast, deine fein formulierten Sätze, der Realismus, die Charakterausarbeitung und mindestens das hast du geschafft. Aber das ist schließlich doch das, weshalb du immer so gut warst.“ Sie stützt sich mit den Armen ab wie bei Liegestützen, befördert mit einer Art kleinem Sprung ihre Beine vor sich und hoppst so zu mir, um meinen Kopf in die Hände zu nehmen: „Verstehst du, wie ich das meine?“ Ich nicke: „Logo, ich bin ja nicht von Gestern. Ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass es dir gefällt. Oder dass es irgendjemandem gefällt. Was den Realismus angeht… Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand wie ich, der in Chemie nie besser war als Fünf, eine plausible chemische Formel zur Erfindung einer Droge darlegen könnte, oder erklären könnte, wie genau dieser Fesselmechanismus zustande kam. Der Fokus der Idee lag ohnehin allein auf der Folter. Eklig, abstoßend, pervers, eben nichts, was man von mir erwartet.“ Sie lacht und zieht mein Gesicht zu ihrem, um mir einen Kuss zu geben: „Und dann die vielen Kraftausdrücke. Ich glaube, du hast in deinem Leben noch nie so viele Schimpfworte benutzt wie in dieser Geschichte. Und immerhin hast du Lisa dieses Mal nicht nach mir konstruiert.“ „Hätte auch schwerlich funktioniert. Du bist zu sanftmütig, und ich wäre der Letzte, der dir hilft, einen Menschen umzubringen.“ „Verstehe, du würdest mich vermutlich sofort an die Polizei verpetzen?“ Ich grinse und küsse sie, länger als nötig, aber doch, irgendwie, nicht lange genug: „Ohne zu zögern, Mel.“ Für einen Moment tut sie so als hätte ich ihre Gefühle verletzt und schmollt, dann lässt sie sich zu Boden fallen und zieht mich mit sich. Sobald ich flach auf dem Rücken liege, schwingt sie sich mit einer Seitwärtsrolle auf meine Brust und fixiert meine Arme sanft, aber bestimmt mit den Unterschenkeln. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich der Tatsache bewusst ist, dass ich mich einfach aus dieser Position befreien könnte, indem ich meinen rechten Fuß unter ihren Kiefer klemme und sie wegreiße, komme aber zu dem Schluss, dass dies keine Rolle spielt, da ich eine solche Aktion nicht durchziehen würde. Immerhin würde es ihr wehtun. Stattdessen lasse ich es entspannt über mich ergehen, dass sie ihre Lippen bis auf wenige Millimeter an die meinen heranführt, so tut als würde sie mich küssen, nur um sich dann im letzten Moment wieder zurückzuziehen. Für eine Weile hat sie ihren Spaß daran, bis ihr Gesicht einen nachdenklichen Zug bekommt: „Sag mal…“, beginnt sie, „Was… was empfindest du eigentlich beim Schreiben?“ Ich ziehe die rechte Augenbraue hoch: „Wie?“ „Na, wenn du schreibst, ich hab dich ja schon dabei gesehen… du wirkst dabei so konzentriert und voller Freude, zugleich aber auch, als hättest du Angst, das zu verlieren, was du da gerade aufschreibst. Ich weiß auch nicht… Na ja, ich wüsste halt gerne, was dabei in deinem Kopf vorgeht.“ Interessant. Ich merke erst jetzt, dass ich mit ihr nie darüber gesprochen habe, aber mir fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, wieso. Ich nicke und bedeute ihr stumm, von mir herunter zu gehen. Danach setze ich mich auf und blicke mich um. Wir sitzen in dem Garten hinter dem Haus, in dem ich wohne, ein schöner, gemütlicher Flecken Erde mit der perfekten Kombination aus Sonne und durch zwei Kirschbäume hervorgerufenen Schatten. Das Rauschen der Autos von der nahegelegenen Straße, das Zwitschern eines Piepmatzes, das Knistern der Blätter. Ich drehe mich zu Melanie, lege ihr eine Hand an die Wange und ziehe sie sanft an meine Lippen, teile einen Kuss mit ihr, wie er inniger nicht sein könnte. Es passiert selten, dass ich mich dermaßen in einem Moment verliere, dass mir nicht einmal der Gedanke kommt, er möge niemals enden. Für diesen einen Augenblick ist dieser Moment unendlich, eine Ewigkeit, ein Gefühl losgelöst von der Zeit, in der nichts existiert als wir. Als ich mich wieder von ihr löse, fällt mir auf, dass ihre Wangen gerötet sind. Ich blicke in ihre Augen: „Simpel ausgedrückt: Das empfinde ich, wenn ich schreibe.“ Sie schluckt, schweigt. Im Braun ihrer Augen spiegeln sich Freude, Liebe und Verwirrung. Ich glaube, sie ist sich nicht einmal dessen bewusst, dass sie mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen streicht: „Das? Ich… glaube, das verstehe ich nicht. Wie meinst du das?“ Ich schlage die Augen nieder: „Wenn ich schreibe, dann schreibe ich nicht einfach nur. Ich erschaffe eine ganz eigene Welt, in der meine Regeln gelten, ich erschaffe Menschen, Tiere, einfach alles und es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl. Und ich spüre alles mit ihnen. Ich spüre wenn sie leiden, wenn sie glücklich sind, wenn sie lieben und hassen und trauern und… Mel, du weißt, ich bin nicht unbedingt der emotionalste Mensch, aber wenn ich diese eigene Welt erfinde, dann spielt das keine Rolle. Und wenn ich fertig bin, wenn ich eine richtig, richtig gute Geschichte beende, dann fühlt sich das so an wie dieser Kuss. Ein Kuss ohne Lippen, sozusagen.“ Ich hebe den Blick wieder und sehe sie an. Lache : „Das klang jetzt ziemlich abgedroschen, nicht wahr? Geradezu poetisch.“ Sie fällt in das Lachen mit ein, zumindest ein wenig: „Shakespeare könnte stolz auf dich sein. Und ich auch. Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass dir das so viel bringt.“ Nach wie vor lachend schmiegt sie sich an mich und küsst meine Wange. „Dann will ich mal dafür sorgen, dass ich damit konkurrieren kann.“ Kategorie:Lang